


Good Morning

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, I Love You, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, sneak peek 2x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: I can´t get over the fact that Magnus kept his eyes close after their kiss in the new sneak peek (2x15) so I wrote this.





	Good Morning

Magnus put a hand on Alec´s neck and leaned in for a gentle kiss. When they separate Alec opened his eyes only to find Magnus with his eyes still closed and a happy smile on his face. Sometimes he didn´t believe how he´s so lucky to have Magnus to himself. With everything that had happened between them and in the shadow world Alec found it amusing how they managed to go through it without any more damaged. But he thanked the Angel for it every day. After just a moment Magnus opened his eyes and saw Alec smiling wildly at him. The shadowhunter stepped on Magnus space and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him impossible closer.

“I love you” – Alec whispered

“I love you too, Alexander”

“Have you already had breakfast?”

“No, just some tea, I was waiting for you I made pancakes.”

“Let´s go then” – Alec said and toke Magnus hand guiding him to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was too short, but I figure that would be better. I hope you enjoy it =)


End file.
